Continental Mail System
by bambooHP
Summary: Letterish fic, Rated to be safe! Send the six...seven continents letters! Letter fic but in story form!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _w00t! an actual fic xD Read the Author's note at the end, it'll clear some things up C:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Continental Mail System<strong>

Hetalia does not belong to me. Credit goes to Hidekazu Himaruya. Nor do I own the continents. Yeah, both would be cool. btdubs, So without further ado... I present you with this wonder!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A young man walked into a small, circular room. His name is North America, but for the sake of simplicity he shall be referred to as 'North'.<p>

A shorter woman followed him. She had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and her eyes gazed across the giant logo behind North. She is Europe.

A child, almost a teen, sighed as she rose from the chair she was curled up in, shifting her legs. They call her Antarctica, the coldest of them all.

A dark man, old and wise, whispered to another who came in with him. They took a seat across from each other at a small rectangular table. The older is Africa, and he softly hummed a happy tune. The other man, Asia, sipped instant noodles contently, listening to his friend's song.

A girl with short, choppy brown hair shuffled in, wrapped in sweatshirts aplenty. She had a set of ear buds in, and she is free Australia (and Oceania).

Finally, the last of the continents arrived. He likes to be called 'South', but formally his name is South America. He doesn't resent his brother at all.

The seven of them, all together like this. They don't usually do this. But lately, things have been hectic for them.

Eventually, North speaks up. "I know you all got my email, and since you all came, I guess you agree."

"Man never agrees, we simply accept what is inevitable." Africa grunted.

"But you are forgetting, we are not mankind," Europe spoke. She soon continued, though, "Anyways, I do think this is what we must do."

"But it's totally AWESOME 'cause I know what we could do! We should totally email or mail or whatever the countries!" Australia said enthusiastically. "I really miss my Aussie buddy..."

The other, inhabited continents looked at her, thoughtfully. They had only met some of them before, and hadn't seen them in years.

"That might be a fairly reasonable activity."

"I agree. I think we should-" South was cut off by North. "Heck ya! C'mon, I'll start!"

He swiveled over to the desktop computer under the symbol. Typing quickly, he finally finished. "Come look, read, but don't flame!"

The others, besides Antarctica, looked at the monitor

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO<em>_: Contacts . ALL  
><em>**

**_FROM: pangeatheearth mailworld . com__  
><em>**  
><strong>Hey you guys! It's us, seven bored to death continents. Tell your friends and families and enemies about us, and email us. We've been bored and lonely, and locked up because we don't have anything to do. So, email us! Please! England, Europe says you owe her, I don't really know. China, Asia says hi. Canada, tell your bro(America) to email me(North)! I wanna talk to this guy I've never met before... So! You guys, get back to me soon! North America OUT!<strong>

**_This message is sent by one of the following: North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and Antarctica. Please be cautious that one will read your response, whether or not it is who you want it to be. Please specify if you are replying to a particular person. Thank You._**

* * *

><p>"So, you like? I think it's pretty good." North stretched out his arms, sitting back in his chair.<p>

His question was met with a murmur of nodes and sighs, as he quickly clicked 'SEND' so that Africa couldn't protest anything.

Then suddenly, South realised something. "We haven't eaten... Guys wanna go grab a bite?"

"Totally!"  
>"Bro, you're a mind reader."<br>"That would be pleasurable."  
>"Let's~!"<p>

"I think I'll stay here, and watch the littlin', alright?" Asia said. Nobody protested, as they headed out. The old man sat, back in his favourite chair. "Ha, ha, ha..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_**: Finally getting to this. I hope they actually get some emails... they are very bored. So, origins of this. I've seen so many letter fics, but not any for continents, and I know there are some OCs out there. So, I was like, What the heck? I want a project, hahaha. So, a couple things I want you guys to know. Please, only send letters from nations/states/cities/whatever. OC or not, just like no real people or letters from yourself. Also, most countries don't know about the continents. England, China, and Canada do know. just pretend one of them told your letter-sender. It'll make things easier for me and them. Comment or PM letters, maybe email. I don't know if you guys have access to that from my profile, but I might end up saying it in these things. Hah. Hahaha. So, go ahead, comment! Please... they're so bored.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_** I got a letter! Er, they got an email~ Please, send them in! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Continental Mail System.1<strong>

_Again, neither Hetalia nor the continents are mine. Is it even possible to own the continents? I don't know. The OCs mentioned are mine, though, with the exception of Oklahoma C:_

* * *

><p>A loud beep woke Asia from his sleep. The others still weren't back. But Antarctica had been up for about an hour apparently, he figured as the television movie was an hour into it. But he didn't see her, until he moved his head and saw her on the computer. Wondering if North had signed out of the emails, he sighed, and she spoke. "A-Asia? How do you do this?"<p>

She wasn't naturally so soft spoken, only when either blame or the fear of blame was put on her shoulders. The man sighed again, trudging over to the computer desk. He knelt down next to her. "What seems to be the problem? Press the button."

"There, but there are so many buttons...!"

Antarctica really didn't know much about computers. She tended to sleep, or swim, or try to bring her pet penguin into the wonderful store that is 'Walmart'.

The last never went well, but, anyways. Asia knew a LOT about computers, so she knew he'd help her.

Unfortuantly he wasn't one for being happy when abruptly awoken, so he softly grunted as he grabbed the mouse from her left hand, she was left handed, and clicked the cursor on the blue text reading 'You've got mail!'

North hadn't logged out, apparently.

She watched in awe. "Whooah! Is that an email? So cool! Wait, is that an email for us? Ahhh!"

"Dear Continents," She read. "Wait, am I allowed to read North's mail?"

But Asia had already gone back to his chair, and fallen asleep. Sighing, Antarctica continued.

"Hi! Im Oklahoma, one of America's daughters!  
>"Pleased to meet you! *nods<br>happily*  
>"To think there are personifications for the continents. Are there some for the oceans? Or planets? I think big, so excuse my rambling."<p>

"Love, the Sooner State,"

"Oklahoma"

Quickly, she Google'd 'Oklahoma', and was amazed. Another America? How many were there?

She looked at the screen, and noticed a small button that said 'Reply'. Well, the email /was/ addressed to the continents, so she probably could.

She knew she would anyways. Clicking the button, she awkwardly started to type.

"Dear Oklahoma. America's daughter? That makes three! Americas! North, South, and your dad! Hahahaha that would be hard to keep under control.

"Well, I'm Antarctica, remember that. South Pole, not north. There is no north, not that I can think of.

"To think to you that there are state and country personifications! I don't get out much politically, and usually I ignore when the others talk. And I don't think there are /human/ representations of the seas, but there are four dogs that follow us around. The one, he's all white and has really pretty blue eyes. If he's an ocean, he's gotta be the Arctic Ocean.

"I don't know about planets, 'cause I've never been to outer space. But sometimes the older continents talk about 'Mother Earth', so there might be.

"Ramblings? Oh no, never! It's so cool to meet someone new! At least, new to me. I'll have to tell North, that's North America, that his email-ly thing worked!

"Well, Oklahoma, it was nice replying to you!

"Antarctica, the totally not useless block of ice!"

Rereading the email aloud, she smiled to herself. "This is awesome! A real life not continent! I didn't know they actually existed, I just though Asia and Europe were weird..."

She clicked the send button almost instantly as she heard footsteps down the corridor leading to the room. X-ing out of the windows, she ran over to the couch, and resumed her movie, with a giant smile on her face.

South was the first to walk in, followed by Australia. The young man spoke, "North and Euro decided they were going to go shopping. So we were like 'uhhh you go do that'."

"I told them they needed to like, pick up some pizzas, or something." Australia murmured. She wouldn't call herself and attention hog, but sometimes she was...

Antarctica nodded from the couch, uninterested. South walked over and pat her on the head. "What'cha watching?"

"No idea. Documentary on the Arctic Circle, I think."

"The usual?" South chuckled, sliding down next to her. "Mind if I sleep?"

"Oh, not at all." And it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Antarctica looked over at Australia who had picked up a book, and a pile of blankets. Turning back to her movie, she smiled, blushing lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** _So, I really like the idea of keeping it story like. Meaning I'll probably do two to three emails in a chapter, I just really wanted to get this up. We'll see how many emails they get. Also, if you guys want to give them email addresses, that would be pretty cool. -wink wink nudge nudge-. Nah, I'm not telling you to, but it would be awesome... :D I wonder if this'll have less word count than the first part... this chapter's definitely longer, story wise. But I'm not sure how much the author's notes are adding... I really like author's notes, by the way. So... sorry ^^; And I'll stop rambling, me and Oklahoma both! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** _Sorry for the late updated. Late to me, at least. I wanted to have this up yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't log in to FF... Tried Chrome & Firefox, is anybody else experiencing this?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Continental Mail Systems 2<strong>

_Hetalia, not Mine~ Continent OCs are mine, Siberia & Oklahoma are not. But, new format thing. Emails sent in are at the top, and replies are at the end. So if you don't want to read the story part, I guess you can just scroll down._

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGINAL EMAILS<strong>

**SIBERIA:**  
>Privyet, Continents!<p>

I am Siberia. I was talking to China and he told me about how you guys where  
>answering E-mails. So I am sending you an E-mail, da? So, how are you? Do you<br>have pets?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Siberia

**OKLAHOMA:**  
>Dear Continents,<p>

Hello again! * laughs* I think North America would be my grandfather... I meant my dad America as in the good old United States of America! *snickers*  
>Grandpa has fifty grandchildren... And probably 5 or 10 of them are half as sane as I am! Which still isn't very good...<p>

How do you describe yourselves personality wise? Like how Italy is described a little air headed and France is described as a pervert.

Love the Sooner State,

Oklahoma

_Neither of these Emails are my property._

* * *

><p>Europe barged in almost silently. She could have been louder, but she sensed the others were sleeping.<p>

"North!" She whispered as she walked into the room and headed towards the kitchen. "Be quiet and come here!"

"In a minute, 'Kay? I wanna see if I got any responses!" Of course he would be more interested in that silly idea of his than her.

It's not that she didn't like her countries, she loved them all. But she felt that, since the continents had no political engagements, there was no reason to intermix with the countries.

Sighing, she put away the food, and strode over to North. "Any luck?"

"Totally!" There was a smile from one ear to another. "Look! Listen!"

She smiling, she watched him continue.

"To 'pangeatheearth (at) mailword . com'

"From 'sleepingland (at) hotmail . com (Antonia Ivanevna Braginski)'

"Privyet, Continents!

"I am Siberia. I was talking to China and he told me about how you guys where  
>answering E-mails. So I am sending you an E-mail, da? So, how are you? Do you<br>have pets?

"With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

"Siberia"

North looked at Europe. "Siberia, China? Asia's?"

Grunting, the woman pouted. "Russia is rightfully located in _Europe_."

"Not according to Asia."

"And Mexico belongs to South," Europe retorted. "So shut it!"

Chuckling, he looked at her, "I was messing with you... And seriously. Mexico's in North America."

"Not according to South America!"

Europe's rise in volume brought the spoke of man back to his senses. "What now?" But he was quickly shushed and motioned for. He trudged to his brother and Europe, a light groan escaping. "And I was just getting to the good part."

"What, that everyone spoke Spanish?"

"No, North. That everyone spoke Portuguese and left the dang rain forests alone. Why do you need my help anyways?"

North's eyes lightened up, "We got an email! From Siberia! In As- Europe!"

"Ah," South quickly read the screen. "China is to Asia. Cool. And I want a pet. Bro should buy me one."

"Okay so how's his? 'Dear Siberia. It is I, that which is North America. To the left is Europe, and to the...right is South America. Who apparently wants a pet. That I buy him. But Antarctica has a pet. A cute little penguin named Pingu. He's so cute, the way he waddles around. But he bites sometimes. Yikes!'"

"I don't like that."

North pouted."Nobody asked you."

"Actually, you did-"

"Anyways. Back to the email! Okay, so. 'We're all pretty good. And Europe bought a pizza. Yum! (frozen, still, but shuush! Don't tell Antarctica, or she'll thing we're making fun of her.) But, we're all bored. And Africa, he's a pain, thinks we need to stay out of the spotlight for a bit. So, haha! We hide. Somewhere. I'm not sure...'

"'But I do appreciate the fact that you emailed us. You see, we really miss when the days were easier. But, now there's so many of you, and barely any us.'" North' was mature, he just preferred not to show it.

" 'Well, South, my bro, south America, oh. Sorry. South America. (Yeah Europe corrected me. She's such a grammar Nazi...) is laughing at me and calling me a sap. Well, reply soon!'

" 'North and South America, Europe.' " He finished reading and typing. He nodded at his handiwork.

"I think it feels a bit too personal." Europe critiqued.

"Yeah, but we don't want to scare her. Wasn't the point to open up to the world?" South nodded in agreement.

Looking away, she hid her face out the window. "I guess you're right.."

South America clicked the send button, and the screen redirected to a new message.

"Woah! What did you do, South?" North was puzzled as he took a look at the contents of the new email.

-  
>Dear Continents,<p>

Hello again! * laughs* I think North America would be my grandfather... I meant my dad America as in the good old United States of America! *snickers*  
>Grandpa has fifty grandchildren... And probably 5 or 10 of them are half as sane as I am! Which still isn't very good...<p>

How do you describe yourselves personality wise? Like how Italy is described a little air headed and France is described as a pervert.

Love the Sooner State,

Oklahoma

North America's only reaction was "I'm a grandfather?", which he exclaimed loudly, waking up the sleeping continents, Antarctica, Australia, and Asia. Africa wasn't sleeping, he was just, unmoved by the scream.

Australia was the first to rush over, "Ooh! So we've got some emails!"

Antarctica nervously wandered over, "From who..?"

"A reply," Europe scolded, "From Oklahoma."

"Oh..." was the younger girl's only response. Europe sighed and gave her a look that said 'I'll deal with this later.'

Shoving North from his street, Australia took over. "No fair! I want to write to this state!"

"Go for it!" North laughed, as South leaned on the chair.

"Alright!" Australia typed quickly, the others reading behind her.

-  
>"Hello there, Oklahoma!"<p>

"This is Australia. North and Europe are mad at Antarctica for opening the email last time." Australia pouted.

"Plus North is still a little out of it, being told he has at least fifty grandkids. And that's not counting Canada!" North groaned softly.

"Personalities? Well, I love to party~ the beach, the skies, I also like pretty things. But I guess I'm a pretty happy-go lucky person to be with!"

"Australia, oh my. She's an idiot. And North just nodded so Europe can't complain. Well, she's not an idiot. She's just oblivious. And cold. So, there." Both teens stuck their tongues at each other.

"Speaking of North, he's like a big brother. He and Europe are kinda like the 'parents' of our 'family'. Asia and Africa are the grandparents, and South America's the awesome uncle! Arctica and I are kinda like the kids, but mostly her. I'm more like a family friend."

"Asia loves instant noodles. Fun fact!"

"I don't know how else to describe us. That's a hard question and i-jdjsiauwhehtkdla"

"Sorry about this. It's North America, at your service~ So, a grandkid, hm? Interesting..."

"And Europe wants it to be made clear that France is a beautiful country and should not be mocked. I hope she's talking about the land..."

"They all left! Antarctica went back to her movie, and I think Europe is making a pizza. South and lil'Aussie went to go make room assignments, 'cause we're all living together! Hahaha it's so weird..."

"So, I better get going. It was nice talking to ya'!"

"North America & Australia, kinda a little South, Euro, and Antarctica."

* * *

><p><strong><span>EMAIL REPLIES: <span>**_scroll for remaining A/Ns,_

**To Siberia:**

Dear Siberia. It is I, that which is North America. To the left is Europe, and to the...right is South America. Who apparently wants a pet. That I buy him. But Antarctica has a pet. A cute little penguin named Pingu. He's so cute, the way he waddles around. But he bites sometimes. Yikes!'

We're all pretty good. And Europe bought a pizza. Yum! (frozen, still, but shuush! Don't tell Antarctica, or she'll thing we're making fun of her.) But, we're all bored. And Africa, he's a pain, thinks we need to stay out of the spotlight for a bit. So, haha! We hide. Somewhere. I'm not sure...'

But I do appreciate the fact that you emailed us. You see, we really miss when the days were easier. But, now there's so many of you, and barely any us.

Well, South, my bro, south America, oh. Sorry. South America. (Yeah Europe corrected me. She's such a grammar Nazi...) is laughing at me and calling me a sap. Reply soon!

**To Oklahoma:**

Hello there, Oklahoma!

This is Australia. North and Europe are mad at Antarctica for opening the email last time." Australia pouted.

Plus North is still a little out of it, being told he has at least fifty grandkids. And that's not counting Canada!

Personalities? Well, I love to party~ the beach, the skies, I also like pretty things. But I guess I'm a pretty happy-go lucky person to be with!

Australia, oh my. She's an idiot. And North just nodded so Europe can't complain. Well, she's not an idiot. She's just oblivious. And cold. So, there.

Speaking of North, he's like a big brother. He and Europe are kinda like the 'parents' of our 'family'. Asia and Africa are the grandparents, and South America's the awesome uncle! Arctica and I are kinda like the kids, but mostly her. I'm more like a family friend.

Asia loves instant noodles. Fun fact!

I don't know how else to describe us. That's a hard question and i-jdjsiauwhehtkdla

Sorry about this. It's North America, at your service~ So, a grandkid, hm? Interesting...

And Europe wants it to be made clear that France is a beautiful country and should not be mocked. I hope she's talking about the land...

They all left! Antarctica went back to her movie, and I think Europe is making a pizza. South and lil'Aussie went to go make room assignments, 'cause we're all living together! Hahaha it's so weird...

So, I better get going. It was nice talking to ya'!

North America & Australia, kinda a little South, Euro, and Antarctica.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** _Wow... Three chapters. I've never written this much for anything! Even school papers... ^^; Last chapter had about 1,000 words exactly, and I was impressed. This one's at least 1,500, but thats counting the emails as themselves. So, come on and send some more email letter things!_**

**_Now I think I'll ramble so I can get 2,100 words. Only twenty five left! hahaha, so yes. Maybe I'll tell you about myself, because I don't have anything in my profile._**

**_I love writing, but I never have the muse to. Hetalia's mostly the only thing I write, and its the only thing I've written for about two years. There is just something about the series that I'm hooked on... and honestly I don't really mind._**

**_Upcoming: I've got a 100 song challenge taking up space on my iPod, though I don't know if it will ever come to here. That is it, I guess._**

**_And I love OC's, so I might have more with these guys, but we'll see. _****_Toodles! Haha~_**


End file.
